Pure Love
by Carleana24
Summary: The end of season 5 upto season 7 my way.
1. Pure Love

Pure Love

Chapter 1

Don't own GG if I did Chris would be sent to the other side of the world

I took a deep breath and entered the Diner Luke was standing behind the counter like always at least some things never change. He looked up with his beautiful eyes his eyes are always filled with concern when I look sad or there is love, sadness, happy, concern but mostly love his love for me, a man has never looked at me like that and when he makes love to me its like he worships me and before men just did it then was done no love. I plopped down on a chair and looked at him.

"Rory dropped out of Yale how was your day" man if I wasn't so sad look the on his face would have made me laugh. Maybe Rory was joking no she wouldn't have moved into my parents house.

"What, when, how, why?" Luke was stuttering I love when he does that.

"She dropped out of Yale and she moved in with my parents, who I

went to for help, and they stabbed me in the back. Everything we worked for

all these years. Her whole future, she was supposed to have more than me.

She was supposed to have everything. That was the plan. We had a plan" I said on the brink on tears. God, her whole life when did every thing change?

"Okay, I'm sorry. I have to jump in here. Uh, I know you think you have

this thing handled, but I can help. First off, we call Yale and we tell them

something like, uh, Rory had a chemical imbalance and she was mentally out

of her mind when she told them she was dropping out. And then we get her out

of your parents house whatever way we can. We lock her up in her room with

you, because you can talk anybody into anything. And if worse comes to

worst, we will drive her to school every day and we will follow her to class

and camp out there to make sure she goes. I'll take morning classes, you

take afternoon classes, or the other way around, if it works out better for

your schedule. And I know there's a few kinks to work out, the kidnapping

thing might be a little problematic but either way, she is not quitting

school. This was her dream. I am not going to let this happen."

Luke takes a deep breath and closes his eyes and fiddles with his baseball cap.

"We need to talk to her right now; she's at your parent's house right?

"Yea but its already 8:10 when we get there it will be to late." I said trying to be reasonable "this is crazy".

"You know what is crazy is Rory dropping out of Yale that is crazy." He had me there.

"Lets do it grab your coat" I said with a smile even when I'm sad he can cheer me up.

"Already done" he said and ushered me out the door. We go into my Jeep and sped off. I heard Taylor yelling something but didn't care. The ride there was mostly silence I was mostly thinking why I let this happen, Luke looked deep in thought maybe his was thinking the same thing I was thinking or he was paying attention to the road but the other thing was cooler. When we get there its 8:40, Luke parked in the street.

"Are you ready? Last time we where here it didn't go so well." I said thinking back to that night.

"Yeah well this is for Rory not them. Let's get this over with" he said. We got out of the car and headed up to the door.

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready" he answered

I rang the doorbell and 5 seconds later the maid answered

"Hello you're the daughter right?"

"Ah yes is Emily and Richard here" I asked

"No they went out to the store would you like to wait"

I looked at Luke he had a determined look and he then he noticed me then nodded his head.

"Is the granddaughter here?" I asked

"No she isn't she went with them, Can I take your coats?"

We handed her our coats and when into the living room and sat on the coats. The music from our dinner is still on even though we didn't eat.

"Can I get you anything?" Davita asked

"Nothing for me. Luke?" I asked him

"No" he grunted

Davita scampers off and leaves us alone

"Well so what's our plan" I asked

"We just talk to her, and hopefully she decides to go back." He said and looks at me and smiles "It will be fine." I guess he sees sadness in my eyes.

"So you wanna dance? I know I'm not a good dancer but.."

"Sure" I said cutting him off

He stands up and offers his hand. I smile and put his hand into his and stand up. We dance to some slow song. We are not aware that Rory, Emily, and Richard are walking into the door.

"Lorelai?" he whispers

"Huh?"

"I love you" he said

I look at his eyes and see pure love and realize that I love him too.

" I love you too" I said with tears in my eyes and we kiss a soft kiss and then we hear someone clear their throat we both look over and there in the room with us is Rory, and my parents, Luke steps away from me and looks down at his shoes.

"Hey um we wanted to talk to Rory" I said quietly

I look up and Emily looked mad but mixed with jealousy. Richard had no expression, Rory was smiling actually smiling then it dawns me that I never said I love you to a man before well maybe Chris when I was 16 but I was young and didn't know what true love is and she knew the importance of it.

"Mom can I talk to you alone in the kitchen"

I look at Luke and he nods his head to tell me to go.

"Ok" I said and we walk in to the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

What do you think?


	2. Love can keep us together

Pure Love

Chapter 2- Love can keep us together-

Thanks for the awesome reviews.

As me and Rory walk into the Kitchen I can't help thinking that maybe just maybe Rory will go back to Yale even Harvard I don't care as long as she gets back to a college I will be happy, but in the back of my mind I know she might not go back she will be a DAR lady and become my mother forbid the thought. Errr I wish this never happened then we can all go back and be happy.

"Are you listening to me" Rory asked

Oh shit Rory was talking um

"Sorry I kind of blanked out there" I said lamely covering my thinking.

"Yeah I've been doing that myself lately" Rory said

"Rory, I afraid of this time off from Yale. What is this going to do to your career? You don't have to be a journalist; me and you can go over different careers and pick one out. I will talk to your teachers or whatever we will get you settled again. Please Rory go back, Luke is willing to help too. Just give my plan a chance and if it doesn't work we will figure something else out. Rory please come home." I said. I felt tears in my eyes and so did Rory's.

"I don't know what's going on Logan broke up with me yesterday, he said his father is putting to much pressure on him and when Logan's dad said I didn't have it I couldn't take it, its was like I was spinning out of control. So I don't know this is so crazy I mean I stole a yacht a humongous yacht, it sounds so funny when I say it and now I have to court and I quit Yale its crazy." Rory started to laugh, "Oh my God this is so funny." Rory said

Now that I think about it, it is pretty funny so I start to laugh too.

Back out In the Living room

Luke's POV

Emily left awhile ago she said she had to go rest. Now it's just me and Richard left, I can hear Lorelai and Rory laughing in the kitchen at least they are laughing.

"So Luke can I get you anything to drink scotch, club soda, maybe beer?" Richard asked.

Oh no none of this Rustic crap again

"Club Soda is fine" I answered

"Ok, so Luke what are you intentions with my daughter?" asked Richard while handing me my drink

Crap now the marriage talk, Ok I will just tell him the truth. Did Emily and Richard have this planed or something?

"Lorelai is a lovely woman and it may not seem like this but I love her very much" Richard continued now he is looking at me.

"Well I love your daughter very much and I agree she is a lovely woman she and Rory are like family to me I would do anything for them that is why me and Lorelai are here to convince Rory to go back to school and maybe someday I will ask Lorelai to marry me." I said kind of nervous.

"Well can you support Lorelai and maybe a baby later?" he said with a swipe of his hand

A baby when did a baby come into to all of this.

"I own a couple properties in Starshollow and a bit of money is saved up in the bank.." I said

"How much money?" Richard said cutting me off

"Um a little under 20 thousand" I answered

"Oh ok have you made any investments in any thing lately" Richard asked

God what is with all the money questions?

"Well I invested thirty thousand in Lorelai's Inn and I was going to buy a house that's pretty much it" I said

"Thirty thousand dollars that's a handsome sum of money, was this before or after you where dating?"

"Before, it was her dream I couldn't let it end. Like I said I would do anything for them."

"Well you seem like you would be a wonderful husband. I wish you luck." Richard said and got up "I should see what Emily is doing, see you later Luke."

"See you" I said thanking God that was over.

Back in the Kitchen

Lorelai's POV

"Mom, Luke said I Love you to you." Rory said seriously

"I know and I said it back" I said happily

"Well what does this mean?" Rory asked me

"I don't know" I said

"Are you coming home?"

"Well maybe in a week I'll leave you and Luke alone" Rory said and raised her eye brows.

"Then you'll come home to mommy?" I asked

"You know I will"

"Just making sure, then we will pick out your career and then we will figure it out from there, Ok?" I said

"Ok but I still might want to be a Journalist, I love you mom" said Rory

"I Love you too." We hug "Tonight is just full of I love yous isn't it." I said still hugging my daughter

"mmhhmm" Rory mumbled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review Please


	3. Pure Harmony

Pure Love

Chapter 3- Pure Harmony-

"I don't know why Emily isn't in here having a cow yet" I said "Rory, Lorelai It is uncivil to have a Conversation in the Kitchen this is where maids work" I said in my best Emily impression

"Mom we better get out to your fella, see if Grandma and Grandpa got to him." Said Rory

"You are totally right, oh god I can imagine all the horrible things they said to him." I said with wide eyes

"Lets go" Rory said

When we reached the foyer we saw Luke just sitting there with a drink in front of him and he was just staring at the steps.

"I don't think Britney Spears is going to come down those stairs any time soon" I said

"What, oh hey" Luke said startled

"Hey blank out there hun" I said in a loving tone that I only save it for Rory or Luke

"Yeah, Hey Rory, How are you?" Luke said looking at Rory then me

"I'm fine, you?"

"Great" Luke answered

"Mom told me that you dragged her out her to talk some sense into me…. thank you" Rory said and went to hug Luke who wasn't as awkward as the times before.

"I wouldn't say dragged" Luke said

"Oh Luke I don't know what would of happened if you weren't here we would been fighting for months and she wouldn't of decided to go back" I said gazing at him

"You're going back?" asked Luke

"Yep I'm going back to show Meanie Huntzberger that I can be a successful journalist" Rory said with her best professional voice

"That's great we need to celebrate" said Luke

"I agree, Rory?" I said with a big smile

"Totally I'll grab our coats" Rory said and went off

"So Luke how does it feel to be a dad" I said smiling

"I'm not her dad" Luke said

"Might as well be, what you did tonight was something a dad would do" I said

"I don't want to replace Chris" Luke said looking me

"I know you're more like a step father" I said hooking my arm around him

"Thanks and It was you" Luke said

"What was me?" I asked

"You did it you raised her good you turned her into this charming lady before us" Luke said then leaned in and kissed me

"Ok where should we go" Rory said walking back in

"You choose" I said

"Um Applebee's, I could go for Nachos. Is that ok?"

"Yep Luke?" I said

"Fine by me" Luke said

5 minutes later we arrive and we walk into the restaurant and wait for the hostess.

"Oh my god what is taking so long we came here to eat we need service I swear Im going to take that girl in that red shirt and..

"How many?" asked the waitress

"Um 3" said Luke jumping in

"You'll what mom?" Said Rory smiling

"Ill give her a nice tip" I said

"Well at least you didn't pretend I wasn't your daughter like in the hungry diner." Rory said

"HaHa" I said

"Did you give me any death threats at the diner?" Luke asked

"Just that I will kiss you senseless" I said making kissing sounds

"Ok here you are" the waitress said and sat us down "It is Half price appetizers and drinks, May I get you something to drink?"

"Pepsi for me" I said

"Me too" Rory said

"Beer" Luke said

The waitress left us with our menus

"Half Price Appetizers!" I said excited

"Its food that's Half Price" Rory said equally excited

"I want it all" I said

"You think we can manage?" Rory asked

"I think you can do what ever you think you can" said Luke

Back at the Gilmore Residence

"Did you talk to him?" asked Emily

"Yes I did he seems like a fine young man" said Richard

"What, why would you say that, Lorelai belongs with Christopher." Emily said

"Well I changed my mind Luke loves her very much, he even loaned her 30,000 dollars to her inn. I think you better change you mind too, if you meddle we might lose Lorelai forever."

Thanks for the Reviews


End file.
